Smash Boy
by Dark Oracle 666
Summary: Meet Lewis, an orpahned child that is a janitor at the Brawl Mansion. He faces challenging jobs, a girl who kickboxes, and a strange cloaked figure. He doesn't know what lies ahead for him...
1. Chomp

**Okay guys this is my fanfic, so be nice... this is the story of an orphaned OC who was left at Brawl Mansion.**

**Smash Boy. Chapter 1- ''Chomp''.**

_Buy it, use it break it, fix it, change it, mail upgrade it-_

The distant techno music shook the halls of the huge mansion. The source of the noise was because of Lewis, and his huge speakers.

Lewis was the residental janitor of Brawl Mansion. His attire consisted of a black hoodie that had an upped hood and a red Flamel Cross on the back of it. He wore these loose-fitting jeans. Being one of the taller residents, he was 6.1 in height, and weighed 180 pounds. He had gray eyes and brown hair.

While mopping the cafeteria, his bucket of water tipped over.

''Damn it!'' He whispered to himself loudly as he watched the water spread.

''...Meh. Well my job is done here. I'm out!'' He said as he ran and laughed, leaving dirty water spat on the cafeteria floor. He shruuged off the fact that he needed to put down a wet floor sign.

_Charge it, pawn it, press it, snap it, work it. Quick- erase it._

''Well, let's see what's next...'' Lewis muttured as he pulled out his daily to do list.

''...Fuck. Fuck my life. I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE MY JOB. I HATE_ EVERYONE_!''

He was walking by the Chain Chomp garden, which to him was a stupid addition to the property, while reading the words- ''CLEAN UP AFTER THE CHAIN-CHOMP''.

''Hmmmm...I can do this!'' He said to himself.

He opened the the door that to the garden containing the thing. As he opened it up, the beast jumped towards him. He managed to slam it shut in the nick of time, and didn't lose his life. He put his back against it with a wide-eyed face.

''THAT FUCKER IS LOOSE IN THERE! GOD DAMN IT! FUCK MASTER HAND AND FUCK HIS PET! FUCK BRIAN FOR BEING ON VACATION! FUCK THIS SHIT, FUCK EVERYTHING AND MOST OF ALL, FUCK THIS DAMN MANSION!''

He continued to curse and yell. As he did so, there was a hooded figure just out of his sight. It smirked before it vanished completely.

**(A/N- Okay, guys. I know it's not much, but it's only chapter one. I promise you a good story. Please keep reading, review as much as you can. It takes motivation for me to write stuffs for yall when you have to type it on a Nintendo 3DS.**

**Chain-Chomp is property of Nintendo, nor do I really want to. **_**Technologic **_**lyrics are property of Daft Punk. Anyways, guys. Review and give me feedback. Till next time, Goodbye.**


	2. Help

Smash Boy Chapter Two, Help!

Lewis looked around and smirked slightly thinking that he could just... leave it to run wild in there. Then he drooped his shoulders and dropped his head in shame about what he was about to do. He pulled out a small, beaten up plastic silver cell phone and called his vacationing co-worker.

''_Hello?'' _Sleepily spoken into a distant mouth piece of a distant phone far far away.

''Um...hey, Brian... I kinda need your help...'' Lewis spoke into the crap phone.

_''Lewis... I'm on vacation. WhatEVER it is, I will take care of it when I get back. Bye.''_ He yawned and the phone began to make that really, really annoying beeping sound.

''THAT FUCKIN' BITCH HUNG UP ON ME!'' Lewis yelled as he threw his shitty phone at the door that held the carnivorous Chain Chomp back.

The nearly indestructible ancient phone hit the door with a cracking thud. Lewis awkwardly smiled, satisfied thinking he finally broke the phone. Lewis stood there, smiling with his back towards the door. Lewis stood there for a while, till he felt something big and heavy breathing down his neck as he turned around and he muttered-

''I swear to God, Bowser I am going to kill you for sneaking up on me.''

But as he turned all the way around he found himself face to face with not the evil spiked turtle king, but with a six-foot wrecking ball and chain.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Yelled the teen as turned around on his heel and ran, noticing how the phone broke a heavy wooden door, but did nothing to itself.

''Damn... I guess this pride of mine... I'll have to get rid of it.''

He paused in his speech to look back behind him at the titanic titanium terror chasing him ever so untiringly.

''Damn... HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME BEFORE I'M DEAD!'' He yelled as loud as he could without slowing his run.

Out of nowhere, small pink ball like craeture steooed out from behind a corner and started singing it's lullaby, and in no time at all, the massive metallic mut was out.

Lewis stopped running and looked at the pink Pokemon.

''Did you hear me yelling for help?'' He asked.

''Jiggly!'' The pink ball replied.

''You did all that to save me?''

''Puff Jiggly!''

''Too bad I've always hated you.'' Uttered Lewis as he walked up to the Pokemon and pulled it's foot back and kicked it as far as he possibly could.

''Bye.''

**(A/N- Hey, it's me, Volition. I helped Dark Oracle 666 get this story up. Thanks for reading and Brian is my OC and he is disclaimed by me, myself, and I. See ya later.)**


End file.
